Black
by Morgana Onirica
Summary: Eu podia escutar seu coração batendo forte, mesmo estando a uma boa distância de você. Talvez eu estivesse sentindo o meu coração bater, e não o seu. Mas tanto faz, porque eles sempre estiveram na mesma freqüência...Songfic.


**Black**

Sheets of empty canvas, untouched sheets of clay.  
Were laid spread out before me as her body once did  


Os seus olhos estavam opacos naquela noite. O seu cabelo escuro descia até a cintura fina. Seu peito subia e descia acompanhando a respiração pesada e pausada. Nada de estrelas luzindo através de seu sorriso.  
Seu semblante sonhador parecia terrivelmente preso à realidade. E eu estava preso junto...

_All five horizons revolved around her soul  
_

- Espera, Andie.  
Esforcei-me pra falar quando vi seu corpo se virando rápido para deixar a sordidez pra trás.  
Seus passos ecoavam rápidos pelo corredor. Suas pernas longas desenhavam arcos enquanto você se movimentava com agilidade. E eu não podia fazer nada.  
- Você vai sair assim? - A voz de escárnio ecoou do quarto.  
Eu suspirei. Era verdade. Não podia sair sem roupas pela casa. E saber que ela estava certa me deixava repugnado.  
- Não enche, Bella.  
Peguei as roupas que estavam caídas no chão e vesti a calça. Saí logo assim que consegui fechar o botão. Não sem antes ver o sorriso vitorioso que brincava nos lábios de minha prima.

_Ooh, I know she gave me all that she wore  
_

Eu estava sujo. Corrompido pela imundície da carne. Oh... Nunca ia esquecer o olhar de decepção que você lançou em minha direção.  
Meu estômago revirou. Meu ego revirou... Como podia ter magoado a única ponte que me mantinha ligado à essa família maldita?  
Bati na porta do seu quarto. Nada. Forcei a maçaneta. Nada, também. Você estava trancada. Estava se mantendo afastada de mim.  
- Andie... Por favor me escuta. Eu posso explicar.  
Mas não podia. Explicar o quê, afinal? Você tinha visto. E sabia que não tinha explicação tanto quanto eu.  
- Olha, Andie... Abre essa porta. Por favor. - Tentei manter a voz calma. Tentei me manter calmo. - Vamos conversar. Acho que a gente pode se entender. Só me deixe explicar tudo.  
Silêncio.  
Abaixei os olhos na direção dos meus pés. Passei a mão pelos cabelos desajeitados.  
- Andie... - Minha voz implorou. Nada muito digno de um Black, é claro. Mas eu estava desesperado com a situação.  
Escutei passos na direção da porta. A maçaneta girou e um feixe de luz atravessou a fresta assim que a porta se abriu. E eu pude ver seus olhos negros tão brilhantes refletindo toda a minha dor...

_So why do I sear?_

- Você não precisa se explicar, Sirius.  
Você se afastou da porta, me deixando passar. Respirei fundo o perfume que preenchia todo seu quarto. Como eu adorava tudo o que fosse seu... Como eu te adorava, Andrômeda...  
Olhei pro teto do quarto e vi aquela constelação encantada que brilhava em contraste com o negro da tinta. E eu esbocei um sorriso ao lembrar das vezes em que me deitava naquela cama pra ficar admirando os pontos de luz.  
- Não há necessidade nenhuma de falar nada. O que você e Bella fazem não é da minha conta, Sirius. - Sua voz era calma e controlada. Era sempre assim. Não falava comigo em tom de desprezo. Nem em tom de ameaça. Não tentava passar sermão. Falava de igual para igual. Era por isso que eu te amava.  
- Não vou mentir, Andie. Não posso explicar o que eu fiz. Fiz porque quis. E pronto. Mas eu traí a promessa...  
- Aquilo era brincadeira de criança, Sirius. - Percebi que você perdeu a cor da face. - Aquela promessa estúpida era só uma utopia. Iria cabar. Mais cedo ou mais tarde. Não conseguiríamos manter aquelas palavras como verdades a nossa vida toda...  
Eu balancei minha cabeça em negativa.  
- A promessa ainda continua da minha parte, Andie. - Cruzei os braços sobre o peito. - O que aconteceu comigo e a Bella não...  
- Eu já disse que você não precisa falar nada. A vida é sua. Mas o que me dói é saber que você está se desperdiçando com ela. A promessa não tem valor, Sirius. Acho que nunca teve...  
Meu coração falhou uma batida. Deixei os braços penderem ao lado do meu corpo. Suspirei.  
- Andie... A promessa continua. Pelo menos da minha parte.  
Silêncio da sua parte. Eu fechei os olhos devagar e deixei que as palavras fluíssem de minha boca.  
- A promessa não foi quebrada porque você é a única mulher que eu amo, Andie...

_Hard and twisted thoughts that spin round my head_

Eu podia escutar seu coração batendo forte, mesmo estando a uma boa distância de você. Talvez eu estivesse sentindo o meu coração bater, e não o seu. Mas tanto faz, porque eles sempre estiveram na mesma freqüência...

_All the love gone bad  
Turned my world to black_

- Não minta pra mim, Sirius. - Sua voz era um sussurro. - Eu quero que você saia daqui agora. Agora.  
Escutar sua voz foi pior do que levar um soco. Juro. Como podia falar isso comigo abrindo meu coração?  
- Mas... - tentei argumentar. Estava deixando meu ego ferido de lado. Estava tentando dizer que você era a única mulher que um dia eu já tinha amado de verdade. Um amor puro...  
- Escuta Sirius. Você não está me entendendo. Eu não me importo que você durma com garotas. De verdade. Mas eu me assustei pelo fato de ser a Bella. A Bella, Sirius. Foi só por isso que saí correndo.  
Eu me mexi impacientemente.  
- Você ... Quer dizer nós, nunca daríamos certo, Sirius. Nós somos amigos. Somos cúmplices nessa família monstruosa. Acho que aquela promessa estava mais no sentido de não sermos corrompidos pela droga dessa família do que por qualquer outra coisa... - Tudo saiu em borbotões.  
Você bateu com a palma da mão na cama, mostrando que era pra mim sentar do seu lado. Eu fui. Sentei-me e senti o colchão afundar com o meu peso. Meu tórax nú parecia não se encaixar no seu quarto. Acho que eu nunca ia me encaixar na sua vida.  
- Eu tenho uma coisa pra te contar, Sirius. - Você suspirou. - Por um tempo, eu achava que você era a pessoa certa pra mim.  
Inclinou a cabeça pra frente, respirando fundo. Eu senti vontade de te abraçar, como fazia quando era menor.  
- Mas daí você foi crescendo, Sirius. E eu percebi que você tem muito mais dos Black do que gostaria.  
Isso doeu fundo. Quis replicar, mas você colocou seus dedos na minha boca, querendo me manter calado. Acho que fez isso porque sabia que talvez nunca mais tivesse coragem pra terminar o que estava contando.  
-Por muitos anos eu me iludi, achando que te amava. - Pausa. - Não me entenda mal. Eu te amo, sim. Mas te amo como se ama um... irmão. Nada mais.  
- Mas Andie... - Foi tudo o que consegui dizer. E você pareceu não ter me ouvido.  
- Eu preciso de alguém mais sensível que você, Sirius. Eu preciso de algo diferente dessa realidade horrível com a qual eu fui obrigada a viver por todos esses anos. E, me desculpe Sirius, mas você faz parte dessa realidade.

_I know someday you'll have a beautiful life, I know you'll be a star,  
In somebody else's sky_

Eu não consegui respirar. Essa era uma das coisas mais horríveis que eu escutava em toda a minha vida.  
- Você está enganada. - Eu já estava me alterando.  
- Não. Eu não estou enganada. E, bem...  
Eu não conseguia pensar em mais nada. Estava sentindo muita raiva de você . Não bem raiva... Era outra coisa que eu nunca tinha sentido em toda a minha vida. E eu não estava gostando disso.  
- Sirius, eu estou pensando em fugir com o Ted pra gente ficar juntos. Ele é o cara certo pra mim. Ele...  
Sua voz morreu. Assim como uma parte de mim.

_Why, why can't it be, oh can't it be mine..._

Primeiramente o silêncio. Suspirei e reuni meus cacos.  
-Tudo bem Andie. Se isso te faz feliz... Bem, se esse Ted te faz feliz... Eu não vou contar nada pra ninguém. Não se preocupe.  
Eu estava mortificado. Mas o meu orgulho não ia me deixar mostrar algo diferente. Você estava certa. Eu era mesmo um Black...  
-Que bom que você entendeu. - Você me abraçou. - Você vai encontrar alguém que vai te fazer muito feliz...  
Eu retrebui o abraço e me levantei.  
- Vou dormir. - Tentei sorrir.  
- Olha, Sirius. O que aconteceu entre você e a Bella... Bem, eu não vou mencionar nada, tá?  
Você não precisava ter dito isso. Eu sabia que você não me entregaria.  
-Boa noite. - Ouvi sua voz uma última vez naquela noite.  
Acenei com a cabeça e saí do seu quarto. Toda essa casa parecia muito escura agora. Tão escura quanto minha alma...  
Entrei no meu quarto. Nada de estrelas no teto. Nada de seu sorriso. Nada do seu calor. Deitei na cama com aquela roupa mesmo. Uma lágrima tombou pelo meu rosto. Não dava mais pra sufocar nada. Você acabava de morrer pra mim, Andrômeda.  
De agora em diante você era só mais uma estrela morta da constelação dos Black...  
Agora você ia brilhar no céu de outro alguém.

* * *

**N.A**: Esta Sirius/Andrômeda surgiu de uma divagação enquanto eu escutava a maravilhosa música _Black_, do Pearl Jam.  
Fica aqui uma dica: leitura da fic com a música de fundo. Talvez faça mais sentido. Ou talvez não...

Esta fic foi uma das minhas primeiras songfics, e estou postando aqui com algumas mudanças na parte em que aparecia a letra da música. Deixei apenas algumas frases de ligação, ao contrário de como está em outros sites.

Comentários são bem vindos...


End file.
